Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of access points that can support communication for a number of mobile devices, such as, for example, laptops, cell phones, PDAs, tablets, etc. A wireless access point may utilize licensed assisted access to leverage unlicensed frequency spectrum in order to provide higher data rates and increased bandwidth to its associated mobile devices.